Rumble
Vincent Tong (English, S7E21) Annituuli Kasurinen (Finnish) Serena Clerici (Italian) Yulia Perenchuk (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #E2E2EA |headerfontcolor = #474F61}} Rumble is a Pegasus colt who first appears in the season two episode Hurricane Fluttershy. He has a bluish gray coat, a two-tone dark gray mane and tail, and purple eyes. He is Thunderlane's younger brother.__TOC__ Design Unlike most colts, Rumble has the same muzzle shape as most fillies. He bears a slight resemblance to "Shady Daze". Depiction in the series Season two Rumble first appears in Hurricane Fluttershy alongside his brother Thunderlane when Twilight Sparkle tests her anemometer and Spike gives a simplified explanation of what an anemometer is. When Rainbow Dash tells Thunderlane to be the first test flyer and he measures a wingpower of 9.3, Rumble gives him a look of impressed approval. Rumble appears once more before the first tornado formation attempt, informing Rainbow Dash that Thunderlane is sick with the feather flu. Season four In Flight to the Finish, Rumble appears beside Featherweight in the stage area where the Cutie Mark Crusaders practice their Equestria Games flag carrying routine for Rainbow Dash. In Twilight Time, Rumble appears mostly off-screen during the grand opening of Pipsqueak's lemonade stand. In Inspiration Manifestation, Rumble appears with his brother Thunderlane at the Foal and Filly Fair. Season five Rumble appears alongside Thunderlane at the beginning of The Cutie Map - Part 1, and at a lakeside party for Shady Daze in The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows. Season six Rumble appears alongside Thunderlane in A Hearth's Warming Tail. Season seven Rumble has his first major character role in Marks and Recreation, in which he doesn't want to get a cutie mark because he believes it limits one's possibilities to just one thing. With help from the Cutie Mark Crusaders and his older brother Thunderlane, Rumble learns that cutie marks do no such thing and that, despite his eventual cutie mark, he can still pursue multiple interests, including his dream of becoming a Wonderbolt. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) Rumble is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. His in-game description states, "Rumble is the calm before the storm! If he keeps working hard, one day he's sure to cause a whirlwind in Canterlot with his Pegasus prowess!" The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''RUMBLE dreams of being a fast flier like his older brother, Thunderlane. He's a determined colt with a ton of heart. Keep an eye on the skies!'' Merchandise Rumble appears on the Season 2 poster. In series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards, Flitter and Cloudchaser's card, #17, states that they are Rumble's foalsitters. In the Canterlot Nights expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #20 C lists Rumble's name with a trademark symbol and gives him the description "Rumble's big brother Thunderlane is one of the best fliers in Ponyville, so Rumble practices every night trying to catch up." Quotes Gallery See also * * gl:Rumble pl:Rumble ru:Рамбл es:Rumble Category:Foals Category:Ponyville Schoolhouse students Category:Supporting characters